


Like gold

by eLJay



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLJay/pseuds/eLJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was like all the clichés anyone had ever used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like gold

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own these characters, who belong to Rae Earl and E4.
> 
> Posted with Mel’s approval. Thank you, twin.

Her hair was the first thing anyone ever noticed about her, and for good reason.  It was gorgeous, vibrant—it was the physical embodiment of every part of her personality.  She was impossible to describe without resorting to clichés: she was a ray of sunshine, she was an angel, she was sweet as pie, she was a dream come true; her hair was like fire, like sunset, like a river of copper and gold strands.  Just because someone had said it all before didn’t make it any less true, and it didn’t mean he believed it about her any less.  And at the same time, all of those things didn’t add up to her, really _her_ —laughing in his ear as they rode his scooter, listening intently, wide-eyed and credulous, to anyone’s story, dancing like a wild little thing.

He would never find the right words to tell her everything wonderful about her (her dimples, her loyalty, her kindness), or how he felt when she smiled at him (like he’d won the lottery, like he could fly).  So he ran his fingers through her hair (like orange silk) and said, “I love ya, Iz.”


End file.
